See With Yer Heart, Morons!
by Blinded Chubi
Summary: OC Mara is an Irish Exchange student who has a little...disability. Not that you would notice, since she's always laughing and giggling like a lunatic. One day at Ouran Junior High, she wants to be friends with the Hitachiin twins. And they aren't going to make it easy for her.


**A/N**

**This is set when Hikaru and Kaoru were in Junior High, and they haven't met Tamaki yet (from episode 20). This OC and this oneshot had been in my head for a while, so I finally put it to the keyboard. Enjoy, cheries!**

"What do you want?" they asked in unison, a veneer of cruel curiosity coating their voices. Mara smiled at them, her dimples reaching past her gigantic sunglass lenses. She shrugged. "I was wonderin' why you gents are always alone; it's interestin'." The one to the left replied, "Nobody else is interesting. They can't even tell us apart!" To the left, a voice agreed, "Why should we be with them if they're so uninteresting?" Mika smiled. "So, I guess I 'ent very interestin'?"

Hikaru drummed his fingers on his desk. What was _wrong _with this girl? _She _never spoke to anyone, and came as an exchange student from Ireland. _Not that that would be too hard to figure out with that abrasive accent, _he thought with a smirk. Her sunglasses were annoying, too; he and Kaoru could never see her eyes. They didn't like that, since it was fun to read people's eyes when Hikaru and his brother played his games with their "toys" at school. Kaoru looked over at his brother and raised an eyebrow, then cocked his head. Both Hikaru and Kaoru turned back at the exchange student, who was smiling even wider. "Are ye deaf? And I thought I was the only disabled person 'ere..." Mara giggled at her little joke and pushed her tinted glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "I said, 'Am I not interestin', then'?"

Kaoru shrugged. "You seem a little too interested in what we think of you," he remarked slyly, thinking of a way to trip her up somehow. "Don't tell me you're that worried about our impression of such a stranger, madam!" Mara gave a small frown of confusion. Both twins gave each other a lopsided smirk; they did it to another toy!

All of a sudden, Mara tilted her red hair back and let out a laugh that boomed like a small thunderstorm. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped and scowled at this loud girl in front of them. Others in the classroom were starting to stare, and were incredibly surprised to see a new girl acting friendly around the two loners at their school. "What's so funny to you?" Kaoru asked incredulously, and Mara regained most of her composure, as the cannon-like laugh subsided into small bubbly giggles. "Dearies," she gasped, "If I cared what other people thought of me for the first time, I would've killed meself a LONG time ago! Ahahahaha!"

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked; she was a little unpredictable, but she had big emotions. If they made her sad enough, she might cry really loud like the girls that couldn't tell their "crushes" apart. "Is it because your blind?" they asked in unison. She stopped laughing and her mouth contorted into a thin straight line. Her pale fingers instinctively moved toward her large glasses. The twins smirked. They had her right where they wanted her. "I **do **hope nobody's ever bullied you because of how you can't even see anyone you care about," Hikaru insulted with a sweet layer of honey in his voice. "And you don't even know what you look like; how pitiful!" "I wonder if you're the kind of blind with eyes that make babies cry when they see them," Kaoru wondered with false sincerity.

As they continued to taunt her, the twins saw her start to tremble, and smirked. It was a few seconds till she had her meltdown. _3...2...1! _ Mara giggled and began to give another hearty laugh that echoed across the classroom. "You two're too clever fer yer own good," she boomed cheerfully. "Really, those are some of th' cruelest insults I've gotten!" Hikaru and Kaoru scowled; this girl was WAY too unpredictable. "So," she giggled, "Am I still not interestin'? Or am I good enough to enter tha' secret little society of yer's?" Her left leg pivoted, as if she were challenging them. Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged flabbergasted glances. Who the hell was this girl? She wasn't like the other toys!

After a few seconds, a lightbulb went off in both of the twin's heads. They gave each other a devilish smirk and looked back at the girl. "Well," Kaoru began, "There's one way that you could hang out with us." "But," Hikaru added, "Nobody has ever won this game!" Mara tilted her head. "Ooh, a game? I love games, but what kind is it, guys?" Kaoru smirked. "It's-" Both he and his brother spread their hands theatrically. "The 'Which One is Hikaru?' Game!" Other people overheard the famous game that was about to begin, and crowded around the desks. "No fair," some whispered, "She's BLIND! How can she tell the difference?" "They're always so mean, but this is overkill." "What the hell is _wrong _with them? "They're such sadists!"

Mara frowned and turned to the girls who had made the comments. "Oi," she called gruffly, and the chattering girls jumped in surprise. "Y-Yes?" they asked timidly. "They 'ent sadists," she said coldly with a head jerk towards the twins. "They are prob'ly just miffed that they're the only ones that can tell each other apart as ind'pendent bein's." The girls were speechless. Mara began to walk off. "And by the way," she added, "I may be blind, but I 'ent stupid. I bet I'll win their lil' game, in fact!" With a toothy grin at the twins, the Scottish aristocrat bowed. "Let's play!"

She held up her hand. "Hold it," she said, and the twins eyes her. "I need to ask a question," she ordered. They shrugged. "Sure, but make it quick," they said in unison. Mara smirked. "Which one of you is the older twin: Hikaru or Kaoru?" They looked a little shocked, but Hikaru told her he was technically older by a few minutes. "Ah," she remarked, "Tha's what I thought. Alrigh', let's hear yer ground rules, honeys!" Hikaru nodded and put up one index finger. "One: You have an entire month to figure it out." Kaoru put up two fingers. "Two," he stated, "We need proof as to how you guessed. NO RANDOM GUESSING!" Mara tilted her glasses and nodded. "That all?" Hikaru shook his head, but realized that she couldn't notice it. "There's one more thing," he declared. "We need stakes." Mara's thin eyebrow rose a little above her sunglasses. "Alrigh'..." she drawled. "If you win," Kaoru said, "You can be in our group." "But if we win," Hikaru said, "Then..." He exchanged a private conversation with his twin and the both of them said in unison. "We get to see your eyes!" Mara's other eyebrow shot up, and she murmured. "Ye really wanna see 'em if ye win?" They both nodded, but realized that she couldn't see them again. "Yes, we want to see if they look as strange as we think they are." Mara nodded and held out their hands. They took one of each and Kaoru asked, "So,are we all ready to play?"

They all nodded, and Mara crossed her arms and then quickly walked behind them both and started touching their necks and faces. "Gah!" Hikaru yelped, and then jumped. "What was that for?" he said in a slightly strangled murmur. Mara smirked. "I'm blind, so me hands are part of me eyes, idiot!" Kaoru didn't move as much as his brother, and she started working on her face. "Can I ask questions?" Mara asked while expertly moving her fingers across the twin's facial features. "Within reason," Hikaru said. Mara nodded and tilted her head towards the twin's mouths. "Hmm..." Mara muttered some unintelligible words and asked Hikaru, "How much did ye spend at lunch today, left twin?" she asked, and Hikaru shrugged, confused. "Um, about 8000 yen..." "Alrighty, how about you, right twin?" She jerked her head towards Kaoru. Kaoru shifted and replied, "9500 yen," he said. Mara nodded slowly. "Ah, I see. Hmm, what else?" She screwed her face up in concentration. "And which one is more seme?" Hikaru replied jokingly, "Everyone says it's me!" Kaoru shrugged. "Ironic, considering you're the more emotional one," he replied cooly with a small hint of humor.

Mara giggled softly and felt their lips. "Hmph, both soft and almost alike," she remarked quietly. After a little more investigating and (not so) accidental groping, she stepped back. "Alrigh'," she declared. "I think I know who's who now." She tapped the left twin's shoulder. "Yer Hikaru, the older seme twin," she announced, and everyone gasped in anticipation. Was she right?

Kaoru and Hikaru were shell shocked; she had guessed... correctly! "We need proof," Hikaru said in Mara's grasp. She smirked. "Well," she admitted, "I used a little... prior knowledge." "What do you mean?" Kaoru asked. "See, in the lunchroom, I heard ye talkin' about what you got for lunch." She pointed at Hikaru. "I was pretty sure that Hikaru said that Kaoru was an idiot for buying such cheap food, and Kaoru replied that he only spent a little over 9000 yen." Everyone in the room stood stock still. "Also," she declared, "Hikaru has a slightly different scent than Kaoru. Hikaru kinda has the scent of a LOT o' pepper, and then Kaoru smells a little more like cologne for a slightly younger gentleman. Don't ask how it helped," she said quickly with a giggle as everyone goggled at her.

"Finally," she declared, "Hikaru's lips are a lil' thinner, and Kaoru's are fuller by about-" She inspected Kaoru's bottom lip. "About a half inch, maybe? And he had a small spot of italian sauce, and judging from th' braille, and the italian dish at lunch read '8000 yen'. Not to mention that Hikaru is a lil' ironic, since he was a lil' more... LOUD about me touchin' 'im, so I thought you meant to throw me off since he's older. So," she said with a smile, "Am I right?"

Hikaru and Kaoru were both bright red. "...Y-Yes." Hikaru murmured, and the entire class gasped. "She did it!" a boy whispered loudly in the back. "Amazing," a young girl marveled. They all dispersed, armed with new gossip to spread. Mara and the twins found themselves alone. "So," Kaoru said in a slightly hollow, slightly amazed voice, "Do you want to sit next to us at lunch tomorrow, then?" Mara nodded and smiled. "I'd like tha'. See ye tomorrow, boys, and thanks fer lettin' me play!" She gave them both kisses on the cheek and walked out the door, her hips swinging. "Oh!" she exclaimed before walking back in. "Well, since we're gonna be together from now on, I guess I _could _show you me eyes."They both stared at her. After regaining their wits from this strange girl, they both nodded. "Sure," they said in unison, "We're still curious about it!" She smiled and slowly took off her wraparound glasses.

The twins were entranced by her eyes. Her left eye was a shade of emerald green that was warm and had a clever shine to them. Her right eye, however, was a milky and unnatural shade of silvery blue, with a milky white web stretching across her pupil and iris. The skin around it was a strange and almost disturbing shade of dark purple and pink. Her eyelid had two puncture holes in it, like someone had stabbed it... or literally hooked it. Mara giggled and swung her body slightly. "Ye look like yer tryin' to catch flies with those wide open mouths," she teased before putting her glasses back on.

"How did you get those holes in your eyelid?" Hikaru asked. "And why is only one eye dead?" Kaoru added. Mara shivered slightly and shifted her weight. She suddenly didn't look so carefree. "Me father was... a strange person," she said carefully. "He wanted me to be brave like a man, so he put me face to a torch when I was aroun' three or four. An' since I wouldn't stop squirmin' and screamin', he put two of his fishin' hooks through me eye and put me on the wall so he could get a good aim at me eye." She bit her lip and rocked on her feet. "I probably bet that he was too stupid or too drunk to realize he only got one of me eyes, but it 'ent like I'm complainin'." She let out a shivery giggle. After a few seconds of tension filled silence, she grinned at them. "Oh well," she said, "The past 'ent the present. And I can still wear me favorite glasses!" She tapped her lenses and put them back on. Her arms wrapped around her new friends, and she said, "Buh bye now!" With a cheerful giggle, she skipped out the room at top speed.

The twins heard her sing a song in Gaelic, repeating a line over and over as they pondered their strange new friend; the only person to see them individually.

**Féach le do chroí.**

**See with your heart.**


End file.
